


ADEQUATE

by BARALAIKA



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Animal Genitalia, Cock Fucking, Come Inflation, Demons, Dirty Talk, Intersex, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Other, Sheath Play, Size Difference, Virginity, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Dante has some weird fucks under his belt, but a giant hellhound has to be one of the weirder ones. Bizarre content, tread with caution.





	ADEQUATE

**Author's Note:**

> To expand on the tags: sheath play (sheath vore? is that a thing when it's not being properly eaten??), inflation (ball inflation)
> 
> Look, I told you it was bizarre.
> 
> This was a trip to write. Fun, though!

Dante had  _always_ been terrible at keeping his eyes to himself. When faced with colossal demons and imminent death, he let his gaze wander while he hopped around and indulged himself in his fantasies. However, it was always the less  _human_ targets that really got him going. Sweat stuck his hair to his face despite the deathly chill in the air and he felt his cock stir when Cerberus sprang towards him— he darted out of the way with ease, but it allowed him get a raw eyeful of the huge, wobbly sheath and pendulous balls hanging between the demon’s muscular legs.

 

_“DO YOU LIKE WHAT YOU SEE, CHILD?”_ One head roared at him, booming and imposing enough to rattle his brain in his skull. “ _DID YOUR MOTHER BIRTH WHORES AS DEDICATED AS SHE?”_

 

He should have exploded. Yet being called a whore by a beast that dripped with freezing, pressing  _power_  made Dante shiver with a sick, guilty glee. The heavy chains that bound Cerberus in place pulled him back to the wall each time he moved, but it let him watch beneath its body more clearly than if it were free. Witty retorts dried up in his mouth as it became clear to both of them that he was not reaching for his weapon; the infernal hound growled deep in its chest and approached him with heavy paws and blazing eyes.

 

“ _WHERE IS YOUR MOUTH NOW?_ ” Cerberus demanded, but Dante only held one pair of its eyes for a moment before letting them drop again... and focused on its sheath again, which had begun to leak in long, heavy, snot-like strings. “ _DISGUSTING BOY.”_

 

Ah... he was, wasn’t he?

 

“Eaaasy there, boy. How, uh… ‘bout I throw you a bone, huh?”

 

Cerberus was not as amused as Dante seemed to be with himself. He chuffed a half-laugh at his own joke and raised his hands as if to show his submission, but it was not enough; a growl rumbled around the room when he moved forwards and a huge head lowered itself to nip at his coat.

 

“W-Woah! Careful with those teeth, buddy! I just got this fixed—“

 

“ _UNIMPORTANT._ ”

 

“Geez, ya just had to ask…” Dante grumbled. He tried not to appear nervous as he made a song and dance of sluicing demonic slobber off of his shoulder, but his hand was shaking beneath the scrutiny of six glowing eyes. He shed his coat, but his weapons had to go with it. _That’s how badly you want this thing’s dick? Desperate or what?_ He grumbled internally as holsters clattered to the floor, then beloved leather and the belt that hugged his chest. Just as he craned his head back to look back up at Cerberus, a huge paw came down on his body and pinned him beneath two hooked, vicious claws.

 

A wet tongue slathered over his body and face without giving him the opportunity to cover any of himself. Dante coughed and spluttered as Cerberus blocked his nose and mouth, then tried to get _something_ of its tongue inside as he gasped. This was as close as he was going to get to a kiss, he supposed, and coughed when a freezing nose came down instead. Cerberus sniffed him intently and Dante let it. He pressed his lips to the frigid flesh and tilted his head to kiss at its upper lip, until he was met with less-than-careful flicks of tongue across the lower half of his face.

 

How disgusting was he? Dante moaned into Cerberus’s maw as he found himself bucking his hips up into the surprisingly-soft pad of the demon’s colossal paw and humped it— he didn’t have any need to be shy any more, or to hold himself back. 

 

“ _HOW VULGAR. HUMANS ARE TRULY FOUL._ ”

 

Another of Cerberus’ heads chimed in, all while making out with Dante as best as they could. If anything, the berating only served to make him harder. It moved the paw lower, consuming Dante’s leather-bound cock in its pad so that Dante had more flesh to fuck and elicited an audible groan from the back of his lust-clouded, drool-logged throat.

 

When Cerberus lifted its weight, Dante was teetering on the verge of cumming in his pants there and then. He wheezed, so cruelly edged, then realised what he could do— he sprung into action and kicked off his loose-laced boots, then wriggled out of his leathers, letting his gorgeous cock bounce free. No wonder he could get purchase on Cerberus’ paw, he was huge! With a cock like a third leg, it couldn’t even stand up stiff from his body and drooped towards his feet, throbbing and smeared with pre that leaked from his foreskin-shrouded slit; heavy, fist-sized balls hung low behind it and even further back, the scent that oozed from him was enough to draw Cerberus’ attention.

 

The cold nose of its middle head nudged under Dante’s balls and made the poor guy yelp! His bollocks immediately complained, sac tightening to try and draw them up closer to his body to keep him warm and any hope of a touch making him cum was totally dashed.

 

“ _YOU ARE A MAN AND A WOMAN.”_

 

“Tch, I’m whatever you want me to be, puppy,” Dante scoffed. Clearly, Hell didn’t have diversity training. “You afraid of a bit of pussy?”

 

Far from it. 

 

Cerberus scoffed through its other noses and gnashed its teeth at Dante in a display of dominant annoyance, but it was all show; excitement coursed through its frosty veins as its flat tongue lapped across Dante’s whole groin and rolled the taste of his dripping, boiling-hot cunt around its mouth. Why did Dante have to be so small? There was no nuance to Cerberus’ efforts and one paw came down on Dante’s body, nearly smothering him, as the hell-hound held him in place in order to try and lick more efficiently. All Dante could do was moan and spread his legs apart as far as he could.

 

As much as it pained him to admit, nobody had ever been down on Dante before. Shuddering, the filthy knowledge that the first creature to get a go at his plush, virgin cunt was a slobbering dog from the pits of the inferno was… _amazing_. Something snapped in his head—

 

— and there went his bladder. Pungent piss squirted from Dante’s short urethra and sprayed across Cerberus’ tongue, acrid, salty and strong; the beast huffed against his cunt, then lapped harder in an attempt to drink it all up. Each time, Cerberus flicked his throbbing, stiff clit and batted his cock and balls around until he was almost sobbing beneath its paw pads… but it wasn’t meant to be. It drew back and looked down at Dante’s sweaty, crimson face and how he gasped for breath.

 

“ _YOU ARE NEITHER. YOU ARE A SLUT. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”_

 

“Y- _ye_ ….. _ss_ …” Dante croaked, his facade cracked as his muscles bore down and forced a sad gush of piss against the back of his balls, hot as molten lead against his chilled scrote. All it took was a slight press to force the air out of Dante’s lungs and made his fragile ribs creak, while his hips bucked and writhed; tears of frustration at _another_ orgasm denied ran down Dante’s cheekbones and into his ears while his mouth opened and closed uselessly.

 

“ _THEN YOU SHALL PLEASE ME BEFORE YOU PLEASE YOURSELF. WILL YOU, SLUT?_ ”

 

There was no escaping it. Dante’s lungs burned as he nodded desperately, the edges of his vision beginning to blacken.

 

“ _GOOD.”_

 

The moment that Cerberus removed its paw from Dante’s chest, he was gasping and coughing for air. His head swam, heartbeat pounding in his skull, chest and prick all at once. So intense. Had it always been so difficult to focus his vision? Dante looked up into three pairs of expectant eyes and grinning maws of vicious fangs and summoned all of his willpower not to grab his cock there and then, jack it and spaff across the ground in defiance. No. He _liked_ this. Hard and wet and willing and _wanting_ … a good slut. A good, slutty boy for a nasty dog.

 

Only a _real_ slut would want what he wanted.

 

Cerberus stood with its hind legs wide and lifted tail wagging slowly back and forth; even that small amount of force was enough to make its monumental balls swing in its tight, dangling sac and sheathe jiggle beneath frost-dusted, dark fur. Dante staggered to his feet and rose, reaching high to try and brush his hand down Cerberus’ chest, but he could barely reach. The tips of his fingers scuffed some fur and as if to rub it in, the hulking beast dropped its chest down in a play bow and knocked Dante back to the floor! With a grumble, Dante got to his hands and knees as Cerberus rolled onto its side and cocked its leg, flaunting itself to its personal whore.

 

Dante stroked its heaving, muscular belly with his whole arm and came across nipples dotted down its body. He took the time to stroke them with his hands, manipulating them to hardness that made the hound rumble with appreciation. He could have comfortably cuddled one with his arm like a fleshy pillow, but it wasn't to be, either. He made sure that every nipple stood fat and stiff as he worked his way down as if trying to delay the inevitable.

 

The closer he got to Cerberus’ sheath, the more intense the smell grew. A mixture of wet dog, piss, cum, sweat and cock all wrapped up into one hideous musk… that Dante adored. His fat prick twitched and flabby cunt squished as he realised just what he had to do.

 

Gingerly, Dante reached out to test what the sheath hole felt like and sure enough, it was slimy, matted hair stuck together with gluey layers of old filth. The skin was soft and hot, squishy and bouncy and Dante's hand slipped in without any resistance in the slightest. He cringed as he felt around and found nothing but slippery mess. Where the hell was its dick? Stepping closer, Dante pushed his arm into the dog-demon’s body and groped about; he needed to put his fucking _shoulder_ into the motion, until his second arm joined it and he was able to spread them and feel about, but all it turned up was smooth skin.

 

Cerberus decided he needed some encouraging.

 

A heavy paw pushed Dante’s head into the fleshy tunnel and his shoulders with it. It growled as it scooped the mortal into its sheath so easily and savoured the sensation of him thrashing about.

 

“What the fuck!?” Dante tried to bellow, but it only flooded his mouth with stale cock-slime. He was surrounded by warmth, enclosed so tightly that he could feel its heart beat… and yet somehow, it wasn't completely terrible. He squirmed and reached deeper until he felt Cerberus’ paw pad on his bare feet again and he was shoved all the way in, completely consumed. Dante couldn’t do much other than keep his eyes shut and hold his breath as he rummaged around.

 

_Fucking needy mutt…_ he grumbled to himself, then felt his body pushed around from the outside. Cerberus was licking itself! A huge tongue was playing with its jiggly sheath and Dante inside it, the cheeky fucker! Dante wasn’t sure whether to fume or find it hot, but his hard cock made the decision for him and he humped as he tried to push himself in deeper. Finally, he found it.

 

The head of Cerberus’ cock had started to swell and was beginning to poke its way through the protective sheath and towards Dante. He’d not spent an awful lot of time examining dog dicks in his life, but he knew that the pointy bit was the pisshole bit and he wrapped an arm around the head to anchor himself while his hand delved into Cerberus’ cockslit. The great dog-demon bellowed as Dante balled his hand into a fist and started to work it in and out, coaxing it harder while getting some much-needed revenge. He pressed his body alongside the colossal prick and humped it until its dropping motion yanked his fist away and suddenly, feet of demon dick at a time were running between his legs.

 

Dante used it to drag himself out of Cerberus’ sheath. He slopped back into the world in a gush of fluid and was greeted immediately by loving tongues that lapped him clean… and a ridiculous cock that bobbed, expectantly, by the beast’s belly.

 

“Okay, just one question—“

 

“ _YOU HAVE NO SAY, SLUT. DO YOUR DUTY OR SUFFER A SLOW DEATH._ ”

 

“… ah. Right you are.”

 

Dante wiped dog drool and cock slime out of his eyes, then pulled himself to his feet. He reached out to affectionately rub along Cerberus’ cock until he reached its head and instead of giving it a fist, swung his leg over and rubbed himself at the dribbling pisshole. Their cocks smooched with a delightful squish and Dante wrapped his hands loosely around the ridge as he sank himself in.

 

Cerberus growled, long and low, as Dante pressed in all the way… and it felt what sat at the base of his cock. He had his own knot! The dog leant a huge head down and licked at the demonblood’s ass and tried to get at his cunt as he started to fuck, body smacking against cock as he drilled into slippery, silky urethra as if it were a gushing pussy. _Smack, smack, smack_ went Dante’s hips and balls as they clapped against raw, throbbing, ridiculously sized cock— he had to shift his legs wider so he could hunch over and fuck it harder and faster as his knot started to swell… and catch on the tight passage.

 

The big, beastly demon was having the time of its life. One of its hind legs kept twitching, threatening to raise too far and reflex-swipe Dante as he was forced to bring his thrusts shorter by his ever growing knot… except in the absence of a true muscle to shut him inside, he only seemed to open it further, until he was squelchily knot-fucking Cerberus’s gorgeous demonic cock.

 

It was all too much for the pup! Its back arched and with a howl that came in a different note from each head, Cerberus blew its load desperately, hips bucking. But with Dante’s fat knot plugging its cock up, there was nowhere for it to go!

 

“Ah, fuck!” Dante hissed as pressure forced it into _him_! His face screwed up as his balls and bladder both began to bloat and swelled, getting heavy, round, overfull. He yanked on his knot and did his best to detach them as his balls reached his knees and _kept going_ until he finally detached them. Dante gasped with an odd relief as they came apart and he was left gasping as Cerberus lashed him with sloppy shot after shot of runny dog cum.

 

A smack of spooge against his overstimulated, throbbing dick pushed Dante over the edge and he came in utter agony. It was good but fuck, it was bad! His dick stung as he brought up second hand cum more than anything else, his own ducts and passages completely logged with acidic, burning demon dog seed. Dante reached down and felt his poor balls— obscenely swollen and bright red, he looked fit to burst! Both sides were the size of a football and hung so heavily that he had no idea how the hell it was going to all get out of him. His knot was blazing and he'd never seen his cock so red and hard before… geez. Did he just need to fuck more demons?

 

“ _ADEQUATE.”_

 

“Adequate!? That's all?” Dante balked and grabbed his poor, aching bollocks, hefting them up. “Uh, you seeing this, Fido?”

 

Cerberus gave Dante’s bloated balls and raging cock a consolatory lick.

 

“ _VERY WELL. WE SHALL JOIN YOU— A PRIZE. YOU MAY ENTER TEMEN-NI-GRU._ ”

 

“Yeah, well… I had fun,” Dante confessed, even as he had to get a better grip on his sloshy, overfilled scrotum. “I'll call on you soon, eh? Take you for a walk or somethin’?”

 

“ _THRICE A DAY,”_ Cerberus boomed… with humour on its bellow.

 

Dante scoffed as he leant his gooey head against the demon’s nose as it leant in to lick him down one more time before pulling back and assuming a new form on Dante’s back in a great flash of light. Chains rattled as the nunchaku came to rest against him with a pulsing power and weight and as desperate as he was to play with a new toy, Dante had a predicament.

 

_Man… how does this even work? Ah well… better see how much ya got to come out, eh, Dante?_ He thought to himself with a huff through his nose and a resigned sigh. He took his cock in hand, already ready to go again thanks to regeneration and started to jack himself off.

 

_Gonna be here a while._


End file.
